Roses are red
by minakopie
Summary: Afrodite começa a refletir sobre sua promiscuidade... contando que vem tendo sonhos estranhos. Será que conseguirá fazer a rosa rejuvenecer?Yaoi lemon.


**_Roses are red_**

Era uma noite nublada, não das melhores. Orvalhos formavam-se nas superfícies de vidro, concretizando que o tempo mudara para um clima mais úmido e desconfortável para alguns.

A paz reinava no santuário, acentuando o silêncio, agora existente. Porém algo... alguém, quebrou esse ciclo. Na última casa ouviam-se barulhos, gemidos, dignos de luxúria e desejo.

Um homem de cabelos azulados, da cor da água, participava de um momento aparentemente íntimo, unido a outro homem de cabelos levemente esverdeados e despenteados.

Afrodite movia-se loucamente em cima do mesmo, querendo chegar de uma vez ao tão esperado espasmo alucinante, o qual o preencheria por dentro. Isso só excitava mais o homem abaixo de si, sendo cavalgado com ímpeto. Arqueou a cabeça para trás, sentando e puxando o corpo delicado bruscamente para mais perto de si.

Em uma última estocada, inundou-o, gemendo alto, permanecendo a possuí-lo até acostumar-se à fase após o prazer maior... o relaxamento.

Deitou-se por uns minutos, puxando o corpo menor para seu peito. Relaxaram, unidos, por algum tempo. O homem levanta, vestindo-se, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos azuis piscina, parecendo magoados. Procurou ignorá-los.

- Hum... foi muito bom... até mais. - soou como uma facada aos ouvidos de Peixes, mas já devia estar acostumado. Sua vida resumia-se a servir de brinquedo para outros homens. E parecia que não se incomodava com tal exploração.

Shura bateu a porta, deixando um Afrodite amargurado para trás.

"Por que me engano achando que será diferente?... Por que nunca é?" - deita-se na cama, encarando o teto. Faz aparecer uma rosa vermelha, sua favorita. Passa-a levemente pelo nariz, sentindo seu cheiro suavemente.

- Porque não quero que seja diferente. - reconhece, agora acariciando a flor, depositando todo o seu afeto na mesma. Abaixa a cabeça, deixando uma lágrima cair. Relaxa sobre o travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Aquela rosa simbolizaria algo novo, um amor ainda não descoberto, se é que um dia seria descoberto. Adormeceu com a flor na mão.

O dia já havia amanhecido. Pequenos raios de sol despertam o sono leve de um certo guardião.

Espreguiça-se, ainda sonolento. Olha para a mão esquerda. A rosa ainda estava lá.

- De novo este sonho. - senta-se na cama, recordando-se de com o que havia sonhado.

_Um homem misterioso aproximava-se enquanto dormia, sentando-se ao seu lado, acariciando com carinho seu rosto delicado, circulando seus lábios com o dedo indicador. Levou o rosto mais próximo ao de Peixes, beijando-o timidamente nos lábios, tocando-o com as mãos, decidida, porém discretamente em diversos lugares do corpo._

_Já havia acordado, mas não atrapalharia o momento, nem por maior que fosse sua ânsia em saber o dono dos afagos tão carinhosos e firmes._

_O homem agora acariciava suas coxas, passando a mão afetuosamente no vão de sua calça, massageando o local._

_Estava impossível segurar a vontade de saber o autor de tão perfeitos toques, tentou ao máximo segurar, abriu os olhos, após relutar um pouco. Parece que seus olhos não queriam se abrir. Acordou._

Não se sentia frustrado, apenas curioso. Há tempos tinha aquele sonho. Esse homem sempre o acariciava, cuidava. Mas quando ia descobrir sua identidade, simplesmente desaparecia. Talvez Afrodite não fosse rápido o bastante. De qualquer forma, seria aquele o homem de sua vida? Não, não para ele.

"O meu destino é ficar sozinho" - pensou.

Levantou-se, voltando a reparar na rosa vista quando acordou. Encarou-a por um tempo. Guardou-a em uma gaveta ao lado da cama. Ainda restavam esperanças em seu coração, mesmo que muito remotas.

Desceu as escadas do santuário rumo a 11ª casa. Queria ver Kamus e Miro, sempre foram muito amigos.

- Olá? - cumprimentou duvidoso, não sabia se havia alguém na casa.

Adentrou um pouco o local, flagrando Kamus e Milo beijando-se, movendo-se sensualmente.

- Atrapalho? - perguntou irônico.

- Ah? Afrodite! - Kamus cessou o beijo, pois se dependesse de Miro fariam até na frente de Saori. Do jeito que era foguento.

- Desculpa se atrapalhei alguma coisa. - segurou-se para não rir da cara de Kamus, mais vermelha impossível.

- Na verdade atrapalhou sim. - Milo disse, levando um peteleco na nuca. - Aiii! Por que fez isso?!

- E você ainda pergunta?- Kamus emburrou a cara, cruzando os braços. Voltou-se para Peixes, com um sorriso no rosto. - O que quer Afrodite?

- É... bem... é que eu venho tendo sonhos estranhos.

- Estranhos como? - Miro perguntou. - São sonhos eróticos?! - continuou, animado, levando outro peteleco na nuca. - Aiii! O que você tem hoje?!

- Desculpa pelo Miro. - aproximou-se mais de Peixes - Mas, como assim estranhos?

- Eu... eu não sei. - abaixou a cabeça. O que queria indo até lá? Ninguém entenderia seu sonho. Nem ele entendia. - Hum... deixa pra lá...

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Aquário, preocupado.

- Sim, eu estou bem. - forçou um sorriso.

- Mesmo? Se for um sonho erótico... o Kamus já teve um uma vez e - peteleco - aiiiii! Pára com isso!

- Então pára de ser indelicado! - devolveu ao mesmo tom, presenciando um Escorpião o olhando malicioso.

- Você vai ver o que é indelicado! - jogou-o contra a pilastra, beijando-o vigorosamente, descendo para o pescoço e...

Afrodite achou melhor ir embora, aquilo não era mais da sua conta. Caminhou sem rumo, tentando entender o que acontecia com ele. Nunca havia se importado com esse tipo de coisa. Sempre fora ele quem mandava os amantes embora, nunca quis nada sério, mas esses sonhos.... Por que ficou tão tocado? Talvez por perceber seu futuro. A solidão.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não reparou já estar na casa de Câncer.

Esbarrou em alguém.

- Eiii! Olha por onde anda seu veadinho! - MM procurou ofender.

- Grosso! - continuou a andar, agora com raiva do cavaleiro de câncer, o qual gargalhava alto. Desde que se lembra, nunca o tratava bem, sempre o xingando de veadinho ou coisas do tipo. Por que será que o odiava tanto?

"Bah... não importa..." - voltou a pensar no sonho, tentando lembrar de cada detalhe.

Descia agora rumo à primeira casa. Queria conversar com Mu que sempre o aconselhava, mesmo sabendo que quando chegasse lá não diria nada, assim como houve com Kamus e Miro.

- Pára Mu! Não aqui no meio da casa! - Shaka estava no chão, tendo seu pescoço devorado pelo jovem de cabelo lilás.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou provocante, beliscando os mamilos do loiro.

- Anh... eu... - estava quase se rendendo.

- Atrapalho? - indagou pela segunda vez no dia.

- Anh? Afrodite? - Shaka arregalou os olhos, empurrando Mu de cima de si com um gesto brusco.

- Não sei por que, mas já ouvi isso hoje... - pensou alto, recebendo olhares curiosos - Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Afrodite, o que deseja? - Perguntou Mu, simpático, estranhando a presença do amigo ali.

- Ai meu Zeus, esse é o problema Mu. Eu não faço idéia! Eu só sei que preciso falar com alguém! - olhou para o chão cabisbaixo. Como ele queria entender a si mesmo... entender aqueles sonhos.

- O que você tem Afrodite? - Shaka perguntou inocentemente, nem se dando conta de que sua túnica estava baixa, deixando a mostra todo seu peito.

- É, o que você tem?! - Mu se joga na frente de Virgem, emburrado, fazendo-o dar uma gargalhada gostosa.

- Eu não sei. Desculpem-me. Quando souber melhor eu venho falar com vocês. - virou-se de costas, sob olhares ainda mais curiosos dos dois cavaleiros. De cabeça baixa retirou-se da casa, sem nenhum protesto dos dois, os quais já haviam compreendido que Peixes não estava em seu estado normal. Acharam melhor deixá-lo refletir.

Pronto. Havia falhado de novo. Só agora entendia que ninguém podia o ajudar. Mesmo.

Caminhou rumo ao jardim, sentando-se no gramado. Ficou por lá um tempo até sentir cosmos conhecidos aproximarem-se.

- Então Shura. Ele estava totalmente avoado. Aquele veado idiota! - era Máscara da Morte e Shura. Pelo visto a trombada não havia passado despercebida.

- Hum... eu sei lá...ele é bom de cama. - comentário desnecessário aos ouvidos de MM.

- Até tu Shura? - abaixou a cabeça, em um gesto de negação, apoiando a mão na cara. - Não sei o que ele tem de bom! Por falar no diabo, olha quem tá aí...

Olharam em direção a Afrodite. Continuava sentado. Observando o céu.

Sim, havia escutado a conversa, não importava, não ligava para o que achavam dele. Nunca ligou. Mas parece que ultimamente estava muito mais sensível e volúvel. Abaixou a cabeça lembrando das palavras de Shura.

" - Ele é bom de cama"

Sim, já escutara isso diversas vezes. Saíra com diversos homens em uma mesma noite. Era nada mais do que uma diversão, mas pudera, ele procurou por essa imagem. Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto.

"Será que eu ninguém entende que... eu também tenho um coração?"

Soou como um desabafo para si mesmo.

- Ei Afrodite. - Shura agachou-se e cochichou em seu ouvido - Que tal mais uma dose como a de ontem? - segurou-o fortemente nos ombros, empurrando-o contra o gramado, começando a beijar seu pescoço, sobre protesto do mesmo.

- Não! Pára com isso! - empurrou-o com toda a força que tinha, surpreendendo-o.

- Hum, quer se fazer de difícil é? - esbofeteou sua cara, fazendo-o cair dolorido sob o chão.

- Chega!! - era Máscara da Morte, o qual assistia tudo, já que não havia saído do lugar. Estava enojado com o modo como Shura tratou Afrodite.

- Anh? O que foi? - Shura olhou-o com os olhos arregalados, estranhando a intromissão de Câncer.

- Nh... - Afrodite gemeu em agradecimento ao interrompimento. Não conseguindo prosseguir devido à boca ferida.

- O que você está dizendo? Você não o odiava? - olhou-o curioso ainda assim segurando Afrodite em seus braços, deixando hematomas.

- Eu o odeio! Ele não merece que você se importe com ele! É uma bicha que transa com todos!

É um puto!

- Hum, tem razão, mas não desistirei fácil. Vamos. - levantou-se, olhando-o com cara de nojo. Em seguida cuspiu em seu rosto. Mergulhando-o em um poço de inferioridade.

"É uma bicha que transa com todos! É um puto!"

Algo naquela acusação o incomodava intensamente. Era a verdade...

Sentou-se no gramado, passando as costas das mãos na boca ferida, localizando um filete de sangue. Limpou o cuspe e levantou cambaleante, rumo à casa de Peixes.

"É isso que sou. Um puto, um ridículo." - menosprezou-se mais. Nunca achou que poderia ouvir algo tão certo da boca de Câncer.

Recuperou suas forças, correndo até sua casa.

Ao chegar ao quarto, jogou-se na cama. Aquela cama. Aqueles homens, cujos cheiros misturavam-se no fino lençol.

Seu passado estava lá. Não tinha como negar. Era seu destino.

Lembrou-se então da rosa. Abriu a gaveta, constatando-a murcha.

Lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos, tocando-a.

As gotas cristalinas rolavam pela superfície vermelha, cessando o processo ao chegar ao meio.

Observou aquilo, sem preocupar-se com o ferimento cuja conseqüência poderia ser infeccionar.

"Quem se importa?" - deitou-se na cama, relaxando a cabeça no travesseiro e adormecendo com a flor na mão, como no dia anterior.

­

_Um toque em seu rosto o fez despertar internamente. Sentia um líquido corroer o machucado, provocando um ardor terrível. Parecia ser um medicamento._

_Sentiu um arrepio quando a mão afagou-lhe os cabelos com carinho e cautelosidade, logo em seguida tocando com cuidado os lábios delicados e prejudicados pela agressão com outros lábios, em um beijo afetivo e delicado._

_Tentou abrir os olhos, impedido pelo sono e sensação de cansaço. Debateu-se, havia acordado, mas não conseguira se mexer. _

_Revoltou-se em um conflito interno quando finalmente acordou. _

Tocou os lábios, sentindo um líquido vistoso. Teria sido um sonho? O que aquilo fazia em seu rosto?

Desencanou. Do jeito que estava, era bem capaz que tivesse passado o remédio e esquecido depois.

Caminhou rumo ao banheiro, notando a gaveta semi-aberta. A gaveta de remédios.

Olhou apreensivo para a situação. O que quer que fosse que havia acontecido era estranho e coincidente.

Estava tão instigado pelas suas desavenças que mal percebeu que existiam horas, e que muitas delas haviam se passado.

Saiu do banheiro, ainda transtornado com o que sentia e significava para todos os quais já passaram por sua vida.

- Lixo, não passei disso. - sentou-se na cama, logo levantando-se e ficando a postos, em posição de ataque. Sentiu um cosmo diferente. Alterado como estava não conseguiu reconhecê-lo.

- Não se lembra mais de mim, docinho? Por que esse medo todo?

Um rapaz alto e com sedosos cabelos castanhos aparece na entrada de seu quarto. Sim. Era seu passado confrontando-o de frente. Não podia fugir. Ou negava, ou cedia.

- Algol? O que faz aqui? - afastou-se ao perceber o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do cavaleiro.

- Por que está fugindo amore? Não se lembra dos bons momentos que passamos juntos? - prensou-o na parede, deixando-o sem saída. Começou a mordiscar o módulo de sua orelha, fazendo-o suspirar de excitação.

Por mais que tentasse negar seu passado, ali estava ele, alto e moreno, só para ele.

Agora lembrara por que nunca havia abdicado de tal prazer.

De qualquer jeito, algo não estava certo. Sentiu uma coisa que achou não existir em seu coração, culpa. Culpa por estar ali entregando-se, consciente de que acabaria abandonado naquela cama novamente. Culpa por não conseguir limitar-se a ficar apenas com um homem, com aquele homem. Culpa por saber que esse homem não existia graças a sua promiscuidade.

Algol o botou sentado no chão, abriu o zíper de sua calça, logo em seguida abaixando a cueca, revelando um membro já dominado pelo prazer.

- Hum... já sabe o que fazer né? Me chupa todo. - soou como uma ordem. Aquilo, aquela forma vulgar de tratar uma união, teoricamente tão bonita. Por que se excitava com isso?

Quando deu por si já sugava o falo vigorosamente, arrancando gemidos de luxúria por parte do cavaleiro de prata.

Ao perceber que iria gozar, Algol retirou o membro da boca delicada, jogando o corpo ao chão. Passou as pernas de Afrodite por cima de seus ombros, penetrando-o de uma só vez.

Peixes gemeu alto em resposta a dor. Intercalou-se ao perceber alguém parado a porta com um rosto de designação. Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de câncer.

O que câncer queria com ele afinal? Não estava em melhores condições para raciocinar.

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Afrodite pode notar claramente rancor e ódio nos olhos do outro. Explorou-os mais, percebendo, cambaleante, uma pontada de mágoa nos mesmos.

MM correu, o que diabos havia ido fazer na casa daquele "veado nojento"? O que queria com aquele "puto" afinal?

Voltou-se a casa de câncer. Havia presenciado mais do que deveria. Afrodite e outro homem. Abusando de seu afeto, de seu corpo. Abusando de seu Afrodite.

Apertou os punhos com força. Como podia ter feito uma coisa daquelas? Depois de tudo o que havia feito por Peixes, indo todas as noites a sua casa, cuidando de seus ferimentos e agressões. Tocando-o como jamais admitiria fazer sob a "presença" de Afrodite. Desejando-o intimamente. Amando-o.

Permaneceu imóvel, encarando o teto.

Fora erro seu. Se ao invés de judiar tanto de Peixes, ofendendo-o verbalmente, mostrasse, nem que um pouco o que sentia, talvez obtivesse pelo menos alguns momentos de luxúria.

"O que é que estou pensando?" - negava-se a acreditar em tamanho amor. Sentimento até algum tempo não existente em seu peito.

Pressionou fortemente as pálpebras, esmagando uma pequena lágrima, obrigando-a a cair.

Pronto. Sofrera por ele. Havia coisa pior?

Desistiu. Seu orgulho só o atrapalhara até agora. Permitiu-se chorar até não mais agüentar, encharcando o travesseiro e suas mãos.

**Na casa de peixes...**

O cavaleiro de prata já havia deixado o recinto... e um cavaleiros confuso e magoado.

Sim... entregara-se novamente ao passado perturbador, mas... por que?

Lembrou-se do cavaleiro de câncer e do modo como o olhou.

"O que será que ele queria?" - seus pensamentos corroíam sua cabeça. Nada mais fazia sentido. Sentia-se... traído. Como pôde fazer aquilo a ele mesmo?

"Bah... martirizar-me de nada adianta" - levantou-se, a fim de andar um pouco.

Chegou ao jardim... havia ido pela passagem "secreta", não gostaria de ser visto.

Andou dentre as árvores, logo alcançando uma velocidade maior e correndo.

Isolou-se em um lugar pouco conhecido pelos outros. Nos poucos momentos em que estava sozinho ficava lá.

"Poucos momentos?" - pensou duvidoso do próprio fato.

Refletiu. Por mais que milhões de homens fizessem parte de sua vida, nenhum preenchia a solidão contida em seu peito. Nenhum.

Largou o rosto dentre as mãos, molhando-as com suas lágrimas.

Nada adiantaria no momento. Precisava sentir a companhia de sua dor e se acostumar com ela.

Encostou a cabeça em na grama e adormeceu.

Recuperou-se da crise anterior. Chorara por alguém, coisa não muito comum vinda de alguém que matara homens, mulheres e crianças sem piedade. "Alguém sem coração... " como era frequentemente caracterizado. Parece que havia encontrado uma brecha onde nunca imaginou que haveria sentimentos, onde nunca achou que sentiria dor.

As pernas estavam dobradas, os pés apoiados no colchão. Os braços sustentavam o rosto, ainda encharcado. Afagava os cabelos com força, parecendo querer arrancá-los, em um misto de ódio e tristeza.

Levantou-se vorazmente, sem noção de seus atos. Tudo que queria era parar de sentir aquela sensação corroendo seu coração lentamente, torturando-o.

Correu para a Casa de Peixes, não importando-se em flagrar possíveis acontecimentos. Precisava dessa atitude.

Vazia? Não desistiria tão facilmente.

Seguiu o aroma característico de rosas, deparando-se com uma cena, no mínimo, encantadora.

Afrodite dormia, jogado ao chão, com os cabelos espalhados pelo corpo e grama, cobrindo-os levemente.

A luz do luar que começava a chegar batia sobre a pele clara, dando-lhe uma cor vistosa e bonita.

A delicadeza e profundidade com a qual dormia era de fascinar qualquer um.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao corpo, admirando-o. Traiu-se, passando delicadamente a mão no rosto pálido.

Ao perceber alguns espasmos por parte do corpo, retirou-se velozmente, escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore.

- Ai... eu tive aquele sonho de novo. - esfregou os olhos, ainda sentindo-se um caco. - Por que? O que ele quer dizer? - levantou-se, caminhando até o rio, próximo à pedra.

Despiu-se e entrou na água, lavando com toda a calma e suavidade, comum de si, todo o seu corpo.

Máscara da morte suou frio. Como era encantador, não conseguia tirar seus olhos da figura esbelta e nua a sua frente.

Afrodite olhava para o alto, admirando a imensidão do céu, já escuro. Era tão majestoso, venerável.

Olhou para si. Nem a água mais pura limparia seus erros de seu passado.

Molhou os cabelos, deixando o brilho da água refletir sobre os fios azulados, não parecia real.

Voltou à beira do rio e deixou o vento frio seca-lo, aproveitando-se da bela vista que tinha.

Não agüentava mais omitir-se. Reparava no rosto desgostoso de Peixes. Ele estava... chorando? Nada mais importava... queria mais que tudo consolar o corpo menor junto ao seu. Protege-lo, acolhe-lo.

Saiu da árvore onde estava escondido até agora. Pôs-se de pé em frente a bela imagem.

- Câncer? O que quer? - não parecia incomodar-se em pôr-se nu aos olhos de Máscara da morte, a calma natural de seu ser não alterou-se.

- Cale-se. - ajoelhou-se, logo puxando o corpo para si, tocando os lábios com os seus, a princípio levemente e depois intensificando a voracidade de seus atos. Acariciou as costas claras afetuosamente, procurando passar segurança.

Assusta-se, tentando se afastar-se. Logo rende ao carinho, apreciando tal acontecimento.

Percorre o pescoço branco, alternando entre mordidas e lambidas. Afaga o cabelo do homem em seus braços ternamente, logo beijando o contorno dos mamilos, já enrijecidos com o mínimo contato. Afrodite parecia intocável, tão puro, tinha medo de machucá-lo.

Peixes gemia, ainda confuso com a atitude tão repentina e inesperada por parte do outro cavaleiro. Mesmo com toda a fama, ele o tocava como nunca o haviam tocado. Demonstrava um sentimento desconhecido. Pela primeira vez um homem não demonstrava apenas desejo e luxúria ao seu lado.

A boca o explorava-o cada vez com mais ímpeto. Parecia querer, acima de tudo proporcionar-lhe prazer.

Tocava cada parte de seu corpo, esfomeada, porém, delicadamente, descobrindo seus lugares mais sensíveis. Acariciava os locais anteriormente sugados com vontade.

- Anh... -foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. As imagens, as sensações, o cheiro. Tudo era como no sonho. Estaria sonhando de novo?

Máscara da morte agora chegara em seu ponto mais vulnerável. Lambeu a glande lentamente, provocando gemidos de prazer incessantes. Passou a sugar a cabeça, recolhendo todo o líquido liberado pela mesma. Lambeu toda a extensão enquanto pressionava a base do sexo com os dedos.

Ao perceber que já o estimulara o suficiente, abandona o sexo de Afrodite, fazendo-o gemer em protesto. Puxou-o para perto, diminuindo o espaço entre os corpos. Colocou o corpo esguio em seu colo, abraçando a cintura esbelta.

Fez Peixes sentar em sua ereção, já desperta, notando a careta incômoda em seu rosto. Beijou-o imediatamente, abafando seus gemidos.

Avista o pescoço com livre acesso. Não queria oferecer-lhe dor. De jeito nenhum.

Procurou os longos dedos de Afrodite com sua mão e apertou-a contra eles. Acariciava a mão de Peixes.

- Calma... já vai passar... - disse calmamente, assustando o companheiro. Nunca imaginou palavras tão doces vindas da mesma que já o ofendera tantas vezes. Sem a mínima idéia do porque, rendeu-se aos braços daquele homem, confiando-se totalmente a seus cuidados.

Ao perceber os espasmos chegando, massageou freneticamente o membro do outro, a fim de anestesiar a dor que agora intensificaria. Estocou-o mais fortemente, logo despejando todo seu líquido no corpo do outro e ao mesmo tempo sentindo a seiva do outro em sua mão. Lambeu-a com gosto, logo deitando na grama e puxando-o para deitar-se ao seu lado.

- E... eu... - Afrodite estava sem palavras. O que havia acontecido ali era surpreendente demais e... fora tão bom.

- Não diga nada... -botou o dedo sobre os lábios rosados. Puxou o corpo mais pra si, depositando um beijo em sua testa. Não queria pensar nas conseqüências agora, apenas aproveitar o momento.

A madrugada já chegava. Continuavam abraçados, unidos. Afrodite dormia como uma criança nos braços de Câncer. Inocente, seguro.

Ao notar a tranqüilidade de Peixes, Máscara da morte levantou-se, vestindo-se.

- Desculpe-me. - virou-se e dirigiu-se à casa de Câncer.

Acordara com recordações de sonho. Não... aquilo não fora sonho... fora? Não era possível. Era tão... real.

Percebeu seu estado. Nu, com vestígios de prazer e luxúria em todo o seu corpo.

"Luxúria?" - pensou. Não... aquilo não havia sido sexo. Fora... amor?

Balançou a cabeça. Estava confuso e era melhor não pensar nisso agora. Vestiu-se e caminhou rumo a sua casa. Um homem não saía de sua cabeça...

"Câncer..." - passou os dedos levemente pelos lábios e continuou o percurso.

Sim. Precipitou-se mas... era inevitável. Precisava do afeto, sentir o toque, aquela pele macia, aquele cheiro. Era tudo tão preciso.

E agora? Será que Afrodite se lembraria?

Bem... agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências. Dormiu, temendo o que aconteceria mas não arrependendo-se de nada.

**CONTINUA...**

_Fiquei anos fazendo essa fic... nossa... escrevi quando tava super mal._

_Tá... de qualquer jeito não pude evitar em faze-la de capítulo..._

_O próximo promete... XD_

**Minako Higurashi**


End file.
